Gagner à quel prix ?
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Nashimaru Suzaku fesait partis du club de journaliste depuis qu'il a arrêté le basket.Mais après la défaite de Rakuzan et la victoire des Vorpals Swords,sa le motive qu'il s'y inscrit au lycée.Mais à l'Inter High,il va soupçonner son meilleur ami,Budouchi Ayato,et son équipe de gagner grace à des produits améliorant les performances.
1. chapter 1

**_Gagner ?mais à quel prix ?_**

 ** _Disclaimers:Kuroko no Basket et ces personnages appartienne à Tadatoshi Fujimaki._**

 ** _Genre:Aventure,Sport,Amitié_** , ** _Suspense._**

 ** _Coucou !et voilà une nouvelle histoire sur Kuroko no Basket,ça se passe un an après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup !Je sais !j'ai dit que je devrait finir d'autre histoires mais j'ai un gros problème:quand je créer un chapitre,un autre s'efface,et j'ai peur de tout recommancer à zéro,alors plutôt les publier plutôt que les perdre. Bref,un OC comme héros,comme "Saint Seiya 3th Generation".Je me suis inspirée du film The Program,un biopic.Néamoins,j'adore ce film et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu en faire une fic !_**

 _Il était là,le jour où Akashi Seijuro a connu la défaite,le lycée Rakuzan a perdu contre le lycée Seirin,106-105.Il avait un bloc-note à la main,il était journaliste après tout,enfin,dans son collège.Ce match lui avait donné tellement de frisson,tellement de suspense,lui aussi fesait du basket autrefois,il savait ce qu'était la victoire et la défait.Il avait arrêté le basket depuis près d'un an,mais,en suivant la Winter Cup,son envie de jouer au basket était devenu plus fort que tout,il aimait le basket,il vivait au basket,mais le basket lui avait arraché son père,et son meilleur ami.Mais,en observant le match,la victoire de Seirin,la frustration de Rakuzan d'avoir perdu.Il voulait tellement une revanche,il voudrait que le lycée Rakuzan prenne sa revanche sur Seirin.Le capitaine de l'équipe devait être invincible normalement,comment se fait-il que l'empereur a tombé ?comment le capitaine de la Génération Miracle,l'arme absolue,dit-il,ai pu tombé de son pied d'estale ?Il l'ignorait,mais l'équipe releva la tête et alla serrer la main à l'équipe gagnante._

 **00000000000000000**

 _L'équipe des Vorpal Sword avait gagné face aux Jabberwork,91-92.Il était aussi là,ce jour là,il avait aussi son bloc-note et son appareil photo.La Génération Miracle avait regagné son honneur devant son public,pourtant,cet équipe américaine était si puissante et si impressionnante.Il admirait la Génération Miracle,surtout le meneur,Akashi Seijuro.Son père voulait faire de lui un meneur de jeu,car c'était grace à leurs choix décisive qu'un équipe pouvait gagner,c'était les tactiques imposer par le meneur,qui les menait à la victoire,mais lui,avait préféré être aillier ou aillier fort,malgré sa petite taille,il rêvait tellement de jouer avec les membres de la Génération Miracles.Au collège,il voulait déja être au lycée pour intègrer le même lycée qu'eux.Si la vie était plus simple avec lui,il aurait peut-être continué le basket,il serait déja dans une très bonne équipe._

 **00000000000000000**

 _De retour chez lui,il était déja entrain de chercher un lycée,mais ignorait quel lycée choisir.Il en avait déja un en tête.Mais il ignorait si ce lycée voulait de lui,bien qu'il soit dans un collège privé,il ne pouvait penser entrer dans ce lycée serait simple,après tout,c'était uns meilleurs lycée du Japon.Son angoisse était plus grande,il craignait de ne pas se faire accepter._ _Le jour des examains,il commençait son controle,il ne devait rien gacher,si il échouait,il aurait travailler pour rien,pour le basket,il ne l'avait pas réellement arrêté,il avait seulement quitté le club,il jouait dans la rue.Les questions avait l'air si difficile,ils ne savait pas si il serait intégré.Le lendemain,il entra au collège pour aller voir le tableau,ils était repartie en numéro,le sien,est 459.Il chercha._

 _-432...435...445...449..._

 _Il voulu s'arrêté,de peur de connaitre déja la réponse._

 _-450...453...456...457...pitié..._

 _Il continua et le trouva:le 459 était là,ça voudrait dire,qu'il pourrait aller au lycée de son choix !il rentra vite chez lui annonça la bonne nouvelle à sa mère._

 _-Et quel lycée as-tu choisi ?demanda t'elle._

 _-Le lycée Rakuzan !_

 **Voilà le premier prologue !Le prochain chapitre,"il" va entrer dans Rakuzan à la rentrée.Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !**


	2. Premier jour

**Disclaimers:Knb et ses personnages appartienne à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.Nashimaru et Anzuki m'appartienne.**

 **Salut !premier chapitre !on va connaitre les personnages !**

Si il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez Nashimaru Suzaku,c'est son incroyable détente et sa vitesse fulgurante.Il aurait pu gagner face à Teiko,enfin,il aurait pu être à leur niveau,si la vie lui avait sourit un peu plus.Mais le passé,c'est le passé,c'est l'avenir aujourd'hui.Et aujourd'hui,il est dans l'uns des plus prestigieux lycée de Kyoto,c'est un nouveau départ pour lui.

Nashimaru ne perdit pas de temps,il courra aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'au terrain de basket de Rakuzan,sa première action serait d'entrer au club,le garçon s'arreta net quand il se rappella de la cérémonie des premières années.Il devrait y être normalement,sa course se poursuivie vers l'autre direction dans laquelle il heurta quelqu'un d'à peine plus petit que lui,une jeune fille:

-Oh mon dieu !fit le jeune garçon.Je suis désolé !désolé !désolé !j-je voulait pas vous rentrez dedans !je voulait aller quelque part et il y avait la cérémonie et...

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Suzaku.

Nashimaru s'arrêta un instant avant de reconnaitre cet personne,elle avait les cheveux orangée claire,les yeux de même couleur rond et brillant,la peau claire et corps fin.

-Anzuki...,dit Nashimaru.

-Je croyais que tu m'avait oubliée,dit elle avec un sourire.

-Comment je t'aurais oublier ?!dit Nashima.C'est génial que nous somme dans le même lycée !

-Oui !dommage que nous ne serons pas dans le mêmes club,dit elle avec une mine triste.

-Ne t'en fait pas,dit Nashima.Je pourrais t'aider pour les articles si tu veux...mais d'abors !il faut que m'inscrive au club de basket !

Mais avant.

-Suzaku !interpella Anzuki.Tu sais...au sujet de...

-Laisse tomber Anzuki,fit Nashima.C'est du passé.

Et Nashima parti à toute vitesse droit devant lui,il chercha dans toutes les salles où se trouvait le club de basket.Arriver sur les lieux,il se figea,ils y avaient plus d'une vingtaine de recrues.Bon,c'est vrai que le club de basket était très réputés,mais là !c'était un enjeu de taille,en plus de devenir titulaire,ce qui est très rare,il fallait faire ses preuves !et il esperait garder ses réflexes du collège.

-Les premières années !cria la coach de Rakuzan.Mettez vous devant et présentez vous:Nom,Prénom,Classe,Poste,pour d'autres choses,nous vous le demanderons.

Le capitaine de Rakuzan était juste à coté,les bras croisés,un regard sévère.Chacuns des premières années se présenta,jusqu'à son tour.

-Je suis Nashimaru Suzaku !je suis en première années et je souhaite jouer au poste aillier fort !

Une fois fini,la plupart des joueurs commençait à ricaner.

-Un aillier fort ?demanda le capitaine d'un ton neutre.Quel taille fait-tu ?

-1m74,répondit Nashimaru.

Encore quelque ricannement.

-Ailier fort avec ta petite taille n'est pas donné à tout le monde,dit le capitaine.A ta place je me mettrait au poste ailier,ensuite on verra.

Nashimaru hocha la tête,après tout,il n'allait pas riposter face à un senpaï.

Comme on le disait au début,Nashimaru est très rapide,peut être plus rapide qu'Hayama.Mais,ce n'était que ça,il savait dribbler,il était très doué même,il savait également faire des lay-up enchainés.Nashimaru avait bien garder son experience au collège,ça devrait être un atout pour lui.

 **0000000000000000**

-Maintenant !dit l'entraineur.Je vais en sélectionner que seulement cinq !

Seulement cinq !Nashimaru craignait vraiment faire partis des cinq,il s'était entrainé tellement dur tout l'hiver,afin de revenir à son niveau !c'est pas grave si il n'y fesait pas partis de l'équipe,il pourrait avoir d'autre séléction.Le coach mit une liste et les élèves se mirent à voir la liste.

-Faite que mon nom soit sur cette liste,dit il à voix basse.Faites que mon nom soit sur cette liste !faites que mon nom soit sur cette liste !

En regardant de très près,il y avait bien son nom,Nashimaru était soulagé,enfin,sayez !il pourrait intégrer le club de basket,il ne lui manque plus d'être titulaire.Après avoir passé l'entrainement,il fallait qu'il annonce la nouvelle à Anzuki,elle va être folle de joie.

 **0000000000000000**

Dans un batiment,plud loin,on distinguait deux silhouette masculine,de grande taille,et d'âge adulte,l'un d'eux ouvrait un placard transparent,sur les étagères,il y a plusieurs fiolles,probablement des médicaments,une main prit l'unes d'entre elles.

-Voici la fiolle.

Un homme,en costume,serra la main d'un homme en blouse blanche,probablement un docteur.

-Monsieur,dit l'homme en blouse blanche.Êtes vous sûr de faire ça à ce garçon ?

-Docteur...,dit l'homme.Ce garçon n'as plus aucun problème,que pourrait-il lui arriver ?

-Eh bien...même si il ne souffre plus...il faut quand même le surveiller de très près...

-Ne vous en faites pas,docteur,reprit l'homme.Je veillerai personnellement à ce que ce garçon n'ais aucuns problème médicale.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça,reprit le docteur,inquiet.Si jamais ils savent votre "programme",toutes votre travail sera réduit à néant.

-Personne ne le saura !dit l'homme,agacé.Et si cet "personne particulière" le sait,vous devriez l'empêcher de continuer,par tout les moyens !

-Non !répondit sèchement le docteur.Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir d'avantage,il en a déja assez prit toute son enfance...

-Alors si vous n'êtes pas avec nous,dit l'homme en ouvrant la porte.Vous êtes contre nous.

-Vous savez parfaitement qu'un jour,la vérité finira par éclaté !et je serai présent pour...

Quand soudain,un coup de feu.Et puis,le trou noir...

-J'ai assez d'argent...et de pouvoir...pour vous détruire.

 **Voilà !ça vous as plu ?laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait !**


	3. Entraînement

**Disclaimers:Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.Nashimaru et Anzuki m'appartienne.**

 **Salut !comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas morte !en fait,je met un peu de temps et j'écrit une autre fic,j'ai mit le titre dans ma bio(comme presque toutes mes histoires...).Ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est ce que j'ai pu écrire,je vais en publier d'autres dans quelque jours,j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

-ANZU-CHAN !

Une voix cria et courrait jusqu'au club de journaliste,il s'arrêta net devant le bureau d'Anzuki.

-Anzuki !devine quoi !

Nashimaru.Anzuki poussa un soupir,son meilleur ami avait beau avoir 16 ans,il est toujours une vrai pile éléctrique,elle avait toujours cru voir un enfant en face de lui.

-Je ne sais pas,répondit Anzuki.

-Allez !dit-il.Devine !Je sûr que tu va trouver !

-Tu as été sélectionné à l'équipe de Basket ?dit-elle.

-Oui !dit-il.Et j'ai mieux,je serais peut-être titulaire !

-Titulaire ?vraiment ?en tant qu'aillier fort ?

-Nan !répondit Nashimaru.Le capitaine veut que je sois au poste d'aillier.

-C'est ta taille qui est gêne ?demanda Anzuki.

-Un peu...

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur avant d'imprimer un article et le tendre à Nashimaru.

-Regarde !dit-elle.Ton ami Budouchi Ayato,il fait partis du lycée Onchaku !et est devenu capitaine de son équipe !

Nashimaru lu l'article et regardait Anzuki avec un sourire.

-C'est toi qui l'as écrit ?demanda gentiment Nashimaru.

Elle acquiesca.

-C'est super !dit-il.Tu te débrouille mieux que moi sur la rubrique,pourquoi tu ne t'en ai pas occupée au collège ?t'aurai été génial !

-Peut-être...,dit-elle.Mais il y avait déja un journaliste novice qui connaissait mieux cet rubrique que moi...en particulier pour le basket !

Nashimaru rougissait à cet remarque.Elle avait raison,comme la plupart des rédacteurs savait que Nashimaru fesait partis de l'équipe de basket,il avait été directement placé dans la rubrique sportifs,c'est Anzuki qui lui avait appris tout qu'il savait sur le journalisme.

-Ichigo aussi est dans ce lycée...dit-il.Ils sont ensemble...c'est génial...

Anzuki hocha la tête,elle savait que Nashimaru serait très déçu de ne pas être au poste qu'il aurait voulu,mais elle savait qu'il était du genre à ne pas trop se plaindre.

-Tu devrais être déja heureux de faire partis de l'équipe,dit Anzuki calmement.

-Je le suis...,rétorqua Nashimaru.Mais...

-Tu pense encore à ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?c'est ça ?demanda Anzuki.

-Ouais...il aurait aimé être là lui aussi...

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait compris si il aurait prit le temps de t'écouter !dit-elle.

-Il n'as pas comprit quand j'ai quitté l'équipe...ni les autres d'ailleurs...

-Ils ne comprendront jamais comme moi je te comprend,dit-elle.Tu as plus de potentiels et quand tu arrête quelque chose,c'est pour une bonne raison,pas comme eux...

-Ne dit pas ça d'eux,Anzuki !défendit Nashimaru.C'était mon équipe !et ça le sera toujours !

Anzuki ne dit plus rien.Nashimaru quitta le club pour aller à sa classe,ainsi qu'Anzuki.

 **000000000000**

L'entraînement dans son collège n'est rien comparé à Rakuzan.C'était cinq fois plus difficile,il dû supporter mais n'abandonne pas.Le coach arrivait et dit:

-L'entraînement est terminé !dit-il.

Lorsque Nashimaru se dirigea vers les vestiaire,un ballon se dirigea à toute vitesse sur lui.Ce dernier,par réflexe,rattrappa le ballon.La personne qui lui avait lancé ce ballon s'avança près de lui.

-A-Akashi-sempaï !dit il.

-Nashimaru Suzaku !c'est toi ?demanda le capitaine de Rakuzan.

-O...Oui capitaine !dit Nashimaru.

-Reste ici,dit-il.J'ai encore quelque chose à faire avec toi.

 **000000000000**

Akashi analysa attentivement touts les mouvements de Nashimaru.Il était vif et avait beaucoups de réflexes.Face à un-contre-un,Nashimaru pourrait bien faire face à Kagami ou Aomine malgré sa petite taille,Nashimaru fit un cross-over et réussi à faire un lay-up.

-Tu es doué,dit le capitaine.Tu as été dans quel collège ?

-Au collège Machako !répondit Nashimaru.

-Ah oui ?demanda Akashi.J'ai affronter cet équipe à deux années consécutives,comment se fait-il que je t'ai jamais vu ?

-J'ai...J'ai quitté l'équipe avant l'inter-collège,répondit Nashimaru.

\- Et pourquoi ?demanda Akashi.Tu avait un très bon niveau !tu aurais bien pu stopper Aomine ou moi

-On me le disait souvent...,dit Nashimaru.Mais j'ai quitté l'équipe pour des raisons personnels...

-Je vois...problèmes de famille ?

Nashimaru hocha la tête.

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse tellement ?demanda Nashimaru.

-Curiosité.

Nashimaru hocha la tête et dit:

-Ça vous as fait quoi ?demanda Nashimaru.D'avoir perdu pour la première fois ?

Akashi leva un sourcils,interloqué.

-Un sentiment nouveau,dit-il.J'érait déçu,mais comme ça,j'ai appris ce que c'était,tu as dû ressentir ça toi aussi ?

Nashimaru baissa la tête,il aurait voulu dire oui,mais en faite,il n'as jamais connu le goût de la défaite,il a tellement perdu dans sa vie qu'il ne sait même pas ce sue c'est de perdre un match,mais ça,jamais il ne le confierai,ce que Nashimaru à le plus horreur,c'est de parler de ses problèmes...


	4. Les quatres autres membres

**Disclaimers:Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

 **Stanger:Merci de m'y faire pensez !ça m'aidera à corriger avant de publier !**

En plus de Nashimaru,il y avait quatres autres titulaires,plus grands que Nashimaru,dont l'un d'eux était un aillier fort,l'ex journaliste se sentait presque jaloux,lui qui voulait tellement.Néamoins,il laissa sa jalousie de côté pour aller se présenter aux autres membres.

-Bonjour !dit-il.Je suis Nashimaru Suzaku !

-Je sais,dit le garçon d'un ton presque effrayant.Et j'en ai absolument rien à foutre !

D'accord...se dit-il.Il savait que Rakuzan avait une équipe très forte,mais il savait aussi que la plupart des joueurs sont très intimidant,mais là,il avait l'impression d'être dans l'armée.

-Tu joue en aillier fort ?demanda Nashimaru.

-T'es quoi toi !dit-il.T'es basketteur ou reporter ?

-Je suis basketteur !répondit Nashimaru fièrement.Pourquoi tu...

-Je te demandais ça parce-que je t'ai croisé hier dans le club de journaliste avec la jolie rouquine !t'es la balance de média ?!

-Non !répliqua Nashimaru.Et la "rouquine" en question est ma meilleur amie !elle s'appelle Anzuki Mariko !

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de comment elle s'appelle et qui elle est pour toi,dit-il.

-Et moi j'ai horreur qu'on disent du mal de mes proches !répliqua Nashimaru.Si tu dit un truc de plus je...

-Tu va faire quoi,Nashi ?demanda le gars.Tu va me frapper ?t'es plus petit que moi Nashi !

-C'est pas Nashi d'abord !c'est Nashimaru !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?demanda Akashi,qui entra avec le coach.

-Nasurai est entrain de se payer la poire de Nashimaru !fit un autre joueur en rigolant.

Nashimaru s'énerva à cet remarque,il connaissait cet autre gars,c'est Kabuki Akio,un deuxième années,il jouait en tant qu'aillier lui aussi,mais il n'était pas aussi performant que Nashimaru.

-Quelqu'un peux nous expliquer ?demanda Hanamiya.

-Nashimaru voulait se présenter à Nasurai et lui as insulté une amie de Nashimaru et Kabuki à fait une blague à Nashimaru au sujet de son nom*

Cet personne s'appelait Kyurin Iwao,il est le pivot de l'équipe,il est plus grand que Nebuya,il avait un excellent niveau,mais il savait que ce ne sera pas assez pour être vraiment titulaire.En faite,ces cinq joueurs font partis de l'équipe 1 de Rakuzan,c'est que Nashimaru racontait quand il parlait de l'équipe.

Akashi retournait parler au coach des prochains match dont ils vont jouer.Ainsi que de la stratège.

-Oui,dit le coach.En ce moment équipe ont recruté de très bon joueurs,sauf que ces cinq premiers années ont beau avoir du talent,il...

-J'en ai conscient,dit le capitaine de Rakuzan.Ils sont jeunes,mais ils sont respectables,mais coach,pourquoi on ne trouvent aucuns dossier sur Nashimaru Suzaku et Kinoko Matsuko ?

-Le dernier match de Nashimaru remonte à sa première années de collège,il avait perdu en quart de final,sauf qu'il ne s'est pas présenté la seconde années.

-Et Kinoko ?demanda Akashi.Il n'y a quasiment aucunes mentions de lui sur le collège où il était autrefois.

-Ca doit être un nouveau probablement,dit le coach Shirogane.

-Un nouveau trop doué à mon avis...,dit Akashi.C'est étrange qu'il soit aussi doué malgré qu'il n'y a absolument rien sur lui.

0000000000

Pendant ce temps,au gymnase,Nashimaru et Kinoko sortient de leurs pensées quand Nebuya sortis de sa bouche un bruit assez...comment dire...gênant.

-Il est insupportable celui-là tu ne peux pas te retenir cet fois !tu veux faire honte aux nouveaux ?!dit Mibuchi.

-Ah désolé !répliqua Nebuya.J'ai trop mangé cet fois,mais bon les gamins doit bien s'habituer à nous si ils sont dans l'équipe !

Les cinq nouveaux étaient un peu gêné par la dispute qu'il se trouvaient en face d'eux.Kinoko s'approcha doucement de Nashimaru pour lui demander:

-Heu...Nashimaru-san,murmura Kinako.Tu as bien été journaliste dans ton ancien collège ?

-Oui pourquoi ?demanda Nashimaru,à voix basse lui aussi.

-Tu es sûr que ce sont eux les Généraux sans couronnes ?demanda Kinoko.

-Oui...il n'y a pas de doutes là-dessus !

Kinoko hocha la tête.En observant de très près,Kinoko avait les cheveux bruns blond,il fesait presque la même que Nashimaru,il avait les yeux de couleurs bruns et avait la peau claire,comme Nashimaru,si ce n'est que la couleur de cheveux et des yeux de Nashimaru,qui sont vert pomme...ou poire,il se ressemblait un peu.Kinoko jouait en poste arrière,quand il jouait dans la même équipe lors des "sélection",Kinoko tirait les trois points à environ 5 mètres derrière la ligne,Nashimaru trouvait quand même qu'il manquait de confiance en lui,il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voudrait bien le savoir...

-Tu sais...je...je m'attendait à une équipe bien plus...comment dire...menaçante...tu vois ?

-À ta place je fermerai ma gueule,le champignon !dit fermement Kabuki.

-Hé !fit le concerné.Arrête avec vos blagues Kabuki-sempai !d'abord Nashimaru ensuite moi !ça sera qui le prochain le navet !

En réponse,Kinoko reçu un ballon de basket dans le ventre qui le jeta à terre.Nashimaru se précipita vers lui pour le voir.

-Mais t'es un grand malade !cria Nashimaru.

-Tu la ferme,la poire !dit Kabuki.Et toi le champignon t'as intérêt à montrer plus de respect à tes ainés !fais le dogeza pour ton manque de respect envers tes ainés !

Kinoko écarquilla les yeux entendant ça,Mibuchi et Nebuya s'arrêterent un instant pour voir Kinoko se relevé mais Kabuki lui relança le ballon d'une vitesse.

-Fait le dogeza !dit Kabuki.Si tu ne veux pas que je te lance un nouveau ballon !

Kinoko serra les poings,il ne voulait pas...il refusait de d'humilier dans toutes l'équipe !Kabuki fit un sourire narquois à Kinoko qui disait sans ouvrir la bouche:fais le !Sauf qu'il refusait se laisser faire,même si il était un sempaï.Il ferma les yeux et se baissa légèrement pour s'agenouiller,vaincu.

-Je suis terriblement désolé sempaï !

Kinoko ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir Nashimaru faire lui-même le dogeza et dire ses mots à Kabuki.Ce dernier,ainsi que les Généraux sans couronnes fut surpris par son comportement.

-Nashimaru,dit Kabuki.Ce n'est pas à toi de...

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous traité de grand malade !Et c'est de ma faute !pas celle de Kinoko.

Kabuki regarda à nouveau Kinoko d'une colère.

-Tu es content de toi,Kinoko !dit-il.Tu force un autre kohai à s'excuser à ta place parce-que tu es irrespectueux envers tes ainés !

-Que se passe t'il ici ?!fit le coach.

Kinoko se sentit honteux à ce moment,il se leva et partis du gymnase,Akashi le vit partir et se tourna vers son équipe pour voir Nashimaru à genoux devant Kabuki.Ce dernier prit la parole:

-Coach !Kinoko est irrespectueux envers ses sempaï en doutant de Nebuya-sempaï et en m'insutant de façon très violente !il faut le mettre dans la second équipe

-C'est faux !dit Nashimaru.Kinoko ne l'as pas insulté !

-Et tu ose me traité de menteur !dit Kabuki.Je le savais,ses premières années manquent trop de respect envers nous ils devraient...

-Sei-chan,répliqua Mibuchi.Nebuya a roté devant les premières années,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Kinoko à demandé ça à Nashimaru.

-Mais...Mibuchi sempaï,dit Kabuki.

-Même Mibuchi-sempaï le dit !répliqua Nashimaru.

-Ne le défend pas,Nashi !commença Nasurai.Kabuki à raison !Kinoko devrait apprendre le respect !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !et pourquoi tu t'en mêle d'ailleurs ?!

-J'ai mon opinion !dit sèchement Nasurai avant de se tourner vers Kabuki.Pourquoi tu ne t'en prend pas à lui ?!vous avez le même poste !

-Ca ne serait pas amusant sinon !dit Kabuki.

-Plus pour longtemps,dit Nashimaru en parlant à Nasurai.Je vais avoir ton poste.!Je suis plus performant que toi au poste d'aillier fort malgré ma taille !

-Bah voyons !et si on voyait ça tout de suite,Nashi ?

-Ca suffit !dit le capitaine.Nashimaru !va chercher Kinoko !

000000000000000

-Kinoko ?Kinoko tu es là ?

Nashimaru chercha de partout Kinoko,il avait cherché dans les couloirs,dans les salle de classe,dans les toilettes,introuvable !Sauf qu'il n'avait pas chercher sur le toit,il s'y précipita pour le trouver près du bord,il y était assis:

\- Kinako !ne fait pas ça !s'écria Nashimaru.

Kinako se retourna pour voir Nashimaru,paniqué.

-Ne t'en fait,dit-il.Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sauter.

-Alors pourquoi tu...

-Je me sens bien ici !dit-il.J'oublie tout mes problèmes ici.

Nashimaru s'approcha du toit avant de s'assire près de Kinoko.Il fut un temps sans que les deux garçons ne se parlent.

-Je...je suis désolé...,dit Kinoko.

-Pour quoi ?demanda Nashimaru.

-Tu as dû t'humilier devant Kabuki-sempai à cause de moi...

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle tout le temps sempaï ?il n'as aucuns mérite d'en être un !

-Tu le juge trop vite,Nashimaru,dit Kinako.Il a forcément quelque chose contre moi mais je ne sais pas quoi...

-Pourquoi il aurait quelque chose contre toi ?tu l'as déjà connu avant le lycée ?

Kinoko secoua la tête.Nashimaru ne voulait pas dire à Kinako ce que Kabuki à dit,mais...il ne pourrait pas lui cacher ça !mais Kinoko ne se défendrait pas face à un sempaï,de plus,ce même sempaï a le même poste sue lui,alors celui qui pourra être sur le terrain se joue sur un baguare entre sempaï et kohai,et Nashimaru voulait à tout prix être aillier fort,il fallait qu'il affronte Budoshi !c'est pour ça qu'il fallait qu'il aille ce poste à tout prix.Nashimaru poussa un long soupir et agrippa Kinoko par le bras,ce dernier,surpris,se laissa faire.

-Viens !dit Nashimaru.J'ai une idées de génie !

 **000000000000000**

Quand Nashimaru revenait avec Kinoko,l'entraînement était presque fini.Akashi s'approcha des deux retardataires.

-Tu en a mit du temps,Nashimaru,dit Akashi.

-Je sais,dit-il avant de s'incliner.Excusez moi,capitaine !mais j'ai quelque chose à dire à Kabuki et Nasurai !

-Tu ne m'appelle pas sempaï ?dit l'aîné concerné.

-Je t'appellerai sempaï quand tu méritera le respect digne d'un sempaï !

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux,Nashi ?demanda Nasurai.

-Je veux ton poste !et les excuses de Kabuki !dit Nashimaru.

Kinoko fut choqué par son comportement,ainsi que le capitaine de Rakuzan.

-Mes excuses ?demanda Kabuki.Pourquoi dois-je m'excuser auprès d'un kohai ?

-Tu est un sempaï !dit Nashimaru.Ton rôle est de montrer l'exemple à tes kohai !Et ce que tu as fait à Kinoko tout à l'heure montre ton irresponsabilité !

-Nashimaru...arrête tu...,supplia Kinoko.

-Je te propose un défi,dit Nasurai.Deux contre deux,moi et Kabuki contre toi et Kinoko et voilà la proposition:vous gagnez,je te laisse mon poste et Kabuki s'excuse,nous gagnons,vous ne jouerez pas un seul match du Tournoi jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire,ça vous va ?

-Moi ça me va !dit Nashimaru.

-Nashimaru !dit Kinoko.S'il te plait...capitaine !dites quelque chose !

-Je ne suis pas contre...ça peut être intéressant.Sauf que vous ne jouerez.qu'un seul quart-temps !

 **0000000000000000**

Kinoko se demandait si Nashimaru avait une conscience quand il fesait ça,il savait que c'est dangereux sa "fameuse" idée de génie,si il ne pourrait pas faire un seul match,comment allait-il progresser ?de plus,il ne savait pas pourquoi,mais Nashimaru voulait vraiment participer à ces match.

-Nashimaru...je...est-ce que tu as conscient de ce que tu as fait ?

-Oui !répondit Nashimaru.Ce gars as sali ton honneur !il mérite amplement de perdre !

Kinoko poussa un soupir,franchement,est-ce que ce garçon attirait autant d'ennuis à son ancienne équipe ?

Akashi fut l'arbitre du match et ce fut Nasurai et Nashimaru qui commençait l'entre-deux,Kinoko rattrappa la balle et tenta tout de suite un trois point mais Kabuki l'intercepta,Nashimaru tenta de le bloquer mais Kabuki passa la balle à Nasurai qui dunka dès le premier panier.Nashimaru rattrappa la balle et Kabuki l'intercepta de nouveau avant que Kinoko toucha la balle,ce fut Nashimaru qui rattrappa la balle avant de tirer.

Au bout de 8 minute d'effort,le score était très serré,12-18 en faveur de Kabuki et Nasurai,les deux premières années était épuisé mais tenait le coup,Nashimaru lança la balle à Kinoko qui rattrappa,il réussi les trois points,le premier réussi depuis le début du match.

-Dit-moi Sei-chan,dit Mibuchi.Que pense-tu des deux premières années ?

-Ils sont très doué,dit Akashi.Nashimaru est vif et talentueux,il connaît bien les tactiques de ses adversaires,quand à Kinoko,il montre un certaine ténacité,je ne sais pas ce qu'il le motive le plus si c'est à cause de Nashimaru ou de lui-même.

Il n'avait pas spécialement tort,malgré la faute de Nashimaru,Kinoko l'admirait,il avait une certaine force de caractère et refusait,même face à un sempaï,de se faire marcher sur les pieds,c'est pour ça qu'il allait gagner ce match,coûte que coûte.Le quart-temps était presque fini,et il manquait quelques points pour gagner,Kinoko vit que Nashimaru était en difficulté,il n'avait pas le choix,il devrait marqué ces trois points pour égalisé,il marquait le coup pour le coup et tira,trois points de plus,le score est maintenant à égalité,quand Nasurai rattrappa la balle pour marquer,il fut stoppée par Nashimaru,il était très fort,Nasurai est bien plus puissant que lui,et sautait plus haut que lui.Nasurai sauta pour marqué mais loups son tir.Puis,le coup de sifflet final,30-30.Égalité.

-Bon,fit me c'est match nul,il n'y a aucunes obligation,par contre,Je vous reverrai demain pour l'entraînement.

Kinoko poussa un soupir de soulagement,enfin c'était fini,Nashimaru fut rassuré...au moins,il pourrait jouer quelque match pour cet année,même si il aurait voulu gagné pour Kinoko.

-Où tu vas ?demanda Kinoko.

-Viens avec moi !dit Nashimaru.Je vais te présenté quelqu'un !

 **0000000000000000**

-Il sont doué,dit Nasurai.Trop doué même...

-Ouais...mais bon,je vais leur apprendre ce qu'est le respect à ses deux premières années,eb particulier à Kinoko,je sais que ce sera une cible facile.


	5. Kabuki le tyran

**Disclaimers:Kuroko no basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.Nashimaru et Anzuki m'appartienne.**

Comme la veille,Nashimaru débarqua en trombe dans le club de journaliste,sauf qu'il se montra avec quelqu'un d'autres,un garçon qui le ressemblait étrangement...

-Anzuki !dit son meilleur ami.

Il s'arrêta net devant elle,qui était avec une petite paperasse,et présenta son ami:

-Anzuki !dit Nashimaru.Laisse moi te présenté Kinoko Matsuko !il fait partis du club de basket lui aussi !

Kinoko,un peu gêné du comportement de Nashimaru,s'incline pour se présenté:

-Bonjour,dit-il.Je suis ravi de vous rencontrez.

-Moi aussi,dit Anzuki.Je suis Anzuki Mariko du club de journaliste.

 **00000000000000**

Le lendemain,Nashimaru et Kinoko arrivèrent très tôt au gymnase,mais il se retrouvèrent stopper par Kabuki. Le regard noir.

-Vous êtes en retard !dit-il.

-Mais...il n'y a que nous trois ici,répliqua timidement Kinoko.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit,Kinoko !dit Kabuki.

Il jeta un ballon de basket directement sur lui.

-Vous êtes les plus jeunes !dit Kabuki.Vous devrez toujours venir les premiers avant que vos senpai vienne !

-D...désolé senpai...dit Kinoko.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses,dit Kabuki.A la fin de l'entraînement vous nettoyerais le gymnase !

-C'est le capitaine qui m'as demandé de m'occuper des kohai,ainsi que le coach.

Nashimaru fronçaient des sourcils,il n'aimait pas Kabuki,rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il a fait à Kinoko la veille,mais il savait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger.Les autres membres arrivaient et ils commencèrent l'entraînement.

-Kinoko !dit Kabuki sèchement.Tu va devoir t'entrainer avec moi !

Kinoko se crispa mais hocha la tête.Nashimaru avait un présentiment au sujet de Kabuki,et quand il a ce genre de présentiment,il ne se trompe presque pas.Tout en s'entrainant,il observa Kinoko qui avait l'air de se faire maltraité par Kabuki,il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer,et ayant vu son comportement envers ses senpai hier.

-L'entraînement est fini !dit le coach Shirogane.

Tous les joueurs alla se changer,tous sauf Kinoko,celui-ci devrait,comme Kabuki lui as dit,nettoyer le gymnase et ranger le matériel,Nashimaru était dans les couloirs pour aller dans les vestiaires jusqu'à voir Kabuki ricanner avec d'autres senpai,qui ne sont pas titulaire.

-Je vous l'ai dit !dit Kabuki.Il va faire tout ce que je lui demande,et il ne POURRA pas riposter,parce-que je suis son senpai après tout !et ce serait impoli de refuser à un senpai.

Nashimaru fronça des sourcils,il le savait !il changea de direction pour se diriger vers le gymnase où Kinoko nettoyant,tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait,Kinoko ?demanda Nashimaru.

-Je nettoie,tu te souviens ?Kabuki-senpai m'as demander de le faire en guise de punition...

-Laisse-moi t'aider,dit Nashimaru.

-Non,dit-il.Kabuki-senpai a dit que si quelqu'un m'aidait,j'aurais à faire à lui plus tard...

Nashimaru s'énerva en lui-même.Non seulement Kabuki lui as dit de faire le travail tout seul,mais en plus il devrait avoir à faire à lui si jamais il se fesait aider ?!C'est injuste d'un senpai !il prit quand même le balai et nettoya le sol.

-Nashimaru...

-T'es pas tout seul à avoir manqué de respect à Kabuki !alors je vais t'aider !

Kinoko sourit et continua leur travail jusqu'à que...

-Nashimaru !laisse travailler Kinoko tout seul !c'est son travail pas le tien !

-Je sais,dit Nashimaru.Mais c'est indigne d'un senpai de laisser son kohai faire le travail seul !

-Tu devrait te mêlé que de ce qui te regarde !dit Kabuki.

-Oh mais je fait ce qui me regarde !dit Nashimaru.J'ai un ami !

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect,Nashimaru !

-Nashimaru ?dit il.C'est plus la poire ?

Kabuki fronça des sourcils,il deteste ce manque de respect !surtout de la part de Nashimaru.

-D'accord...,dit Kabuki.Fais ce que tu veux...mais tu le...Non !VOUS le regretterez !

 **00000000000000**

Quand Kinoko retourna dans sa classe,il vit que sa table et ses manuels avaient disparu,un de ses camarades lui dit:

-Des senpai sont venus tout à l'heure,ils ont jeté ta table dans les ordures.

Kinoko écarquilla des yeux,il se précipita dehors pour trouver sa table près des ordures,il ramasse ses affaires avant de recevoir des déchets du haut de la fenêtre.Kinoko serra les poings,il savait qui c'était,mais il ne pouvait pas se défendre,ça lui rappelait quand des souvenirs honteux qu'il avait tenté d'oublier.Il prit son bureau et ses affaires et répartis dans sa salle de classe.Ses camarades vit son état malmené mais ne disait rien.Kinoko,quand à lui,était en colère.

 **0000000000000**

Nashimaru alla chercher Kinoko dans sa salle de classe,il fut surpris de voir son nouvel ami rempli de déchet avec son uniforme sale,ce dernier avait la tête baissé depuis cet incident.

-Kinoko ?tout va bien ?demanda Nashimaru,inquiet.

-Oui...,répondit Kinoko.

-C'est Kabuki,c'est ça ?demanda Nashimaru.

Kinoko hocha la tête,Nashimaru aida Kinoko à ramasser ses affaires.Ensuite,ils partirent au club.

000000000000000

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au sujet de la ponctualité ?dit Kabuki.

Kinoko s'inclina pour s'excuser mais fut stopper par Nashimaru.

-C'est vous qui as fait cette mauvaise blague à Kinoko ?!dit Nashimaru.

Kabuki haussa les sourcils.Le capitaine le vit,méfiant,avant de ses tourner vers ses deux kohai.

-De quoi parle tu,Kinoko ?demanda Akashi.

-Je...je...,begaya Kinoko.

-Kabuki...commença Nashimaru.

Mais il fut coupé par un coup de Kinoko,il le vit surpris par son comportement.

-Il ne s'est rien passé...,dit Kinoko.

-Je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé !s'exclama Kabuki.Ils sont en retard,et ils me déteste,alors ils se servent de moi pour ne pas se faire blâmer !c'est indigne de votre part !

-Tu sais ce qu'est indigne,Kabuki ?dit Nashimaru.C'est de profité de sa supériorité pour rabaisser les plus jeunes !

-Nashimaru...,dit Kinoko.Ne provoque pas d'histoire s'il te plait...

-Stop,dit Akashi.Vous allez nettoyez le gymnase comme hier à la fin de l'entraînement.

 **000000000000000**

-Putain !dit Nashimaru.Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé leur dire la vérité ?!

-Ca aurait servi à quoi ?dit Kinoko.Tu aurait été rétrogradé pour ton manque de respect.

-Parce-qu'il ne t'as pas manqué de respect ?!dit Nashimaru.Je le déteste !

-J'ai remarqué,dit Kinoko.Mais bon,ça va bien lui passé un jour ?

-J'en sais rien,dit Nashimaru.Mais il va continuer jusqu'à nous mettre à bout !

-Nashimaru !Kinoko !

Tiens...quand on parle du loup il sort du bois...

-Vous pourriez me cherchez les cônes ainsi que les ballons ?dit Kabuki.

Les deux garçons hochaient la tête et partit chercher le matériel,en entrant dans le placard en questions,il fut enfermé dans le placard.Les deux garçons frappèrent sur la porte.

-Ouvrez cet putain de porte !dit Nashimaru.

-Ca vous fera pas de mal à tout les deux une nuit à l'intérieur !dit Kabuki.A demain !

Les deux joueurs se débattait,mais personnes ne venaient.Au bout de quelques heures,il n'y avait plus personnes...

-J'aurai dû m'en douté...,dit Nashimaru.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute !dit Kinoko.C'est de mienne...

-Kinoko !dit Nashimaru.

-Non !dit Kinoko.Tu as raison,j'en ai conscient de ce que me fait subir Kabuki-senpai...mais je ne peux pas face à un senpai...

-Tu sais Kinoko,dit Nashimaru.Tu tiens le coup malgré ce que te fait subir Kabuki,mais je comprends pas pourquoi il en a après toi.

-Je n'aurai pas dû me montrer aussi irrespectueux envers Kabuki senpai à cause de cet blague...

-C'est pas parce-que c'est un senpai qu'il a le droit de se moquer de nous comme il le fait !répliqua Nashimaru.Tu as vu ce qu'il t'as fait !ça ne va pas s'arrêté !

-Nashimaru...

Kinoko serra les poings,il savait que Nashimaru avait raison.Ca ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça...et ça allait sûrement continué les prochains jours...

-Nashimaru...s'il te plait...Tu peux me faire une promesse ?demanda Kinoko.

-Oui laquelle ?demanda Nashimaru.

-Tu ne dois pas tenir tête à Kabuki-senpai si il s'en prend à moi !

-T'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?!

-Il va s'en prendre à toi si tu continue à me défendre !

-Et si je ne fait rien,ça va faire qu'empirer !je refuse de perdre face à des injustices comme celle-là !

-Nashimaru !tu as dit qu'on était amis l'autre jour ?alors s'il te plait,ne fais plus rien...

 **00000000000**

Le lendemain,Kabuki sortit les deux kohai du placard pendant l'entraînement.Et les "tortura" par des séance d'entraînement vigoureux.En classe,sa table était tagué,et le pire,c'est que Kabuki à osé se plaindre contre lui...Nashimaru a tenu sa promesse,il n'as rien fait,mais était quand même frustré,mais ils restait amis.Ce que Nashimaru refuse,c'est de laisser tomber un ami,il l'as fait il y longtemps...il refuse d'en abandonné un autre...

 **Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


End file.
